


A Journey In the Dark

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [16]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-14
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	A Journey In the Dark

There was no light at all in the passage. Frodo felt along the familiar walls, not wishing to light a candle and wake anyone. Not that Sam would be woken by the flame, but there were guests who might be disturbed by it, and Frodo was nothing if not a gracious host.

Suddenly, his hands connected with something he hadn't expected. Two "Oh!"s sounded, and Frodo whispered, "Sam?"

"Mr Frodo? Is that you?"

"Yes, Sam." He smiled. His hands ran the familiar contours of Sam's body. "I see you're up." He coughed. "Out of bed."

"Yes," came the moaned reply.


End file.
